Program Leaders The Center organizes its cancer research into nine established scientific research programs that span the basic, clinical, translational, and population sciences: Cancer Cell Biology. Immunology, Molecular Therapeutics. Virology. Cancer Genetics, Clinical Research, Breast Cancer, Cancer Prevention and Control, and Cancer Epidemiology. Each program is led by outstanding researchers. With one exception, each program has 0.10 FTE devoted to its leadership. The exception is Clinical Research, the Center's largest program, which has 0.15 FTE. Five programs have single leaders; four have Program Co-Leaders. Program Leader responsibilities include: advising the Director on the Center's continued scientific and intellectual development and strategic planning; developing and promoting individual and collaborative research projects, advising and mentoring program members; organizing retreats, meetings. interest groups, and seminars; promoting interactions and collaboration both inside and outside the program; and advising the Director on Center operation. To meet these responsibilities. Program Leaders interact both formally (program meetings. retreats, etc) and informally with each other, program members, and other Center members. Program Leaders also interact both formally and informally with Senior Leaders. Formal interactions include the Program Planning Committee, retreats, core facility reviews, and individual/small group meetings with the Director. Informal interactions include individual meetings, faculty meetings, seminars, symposia, and committee meetings. Program Leaders meet with the Scientific Advisory Board and ad hoc consultants.